The Final Losses
by Hewhorunswithwolves
Summary: The characters used in this story are those from ChristopherOdd's original Enemy Within play-through so all characters belong to him/those that sent the characters in. Gussy reflects on the final battle, the one that she lost four of her best friends in. Semi-AU final mission for the series.


**A/N: I know that this is not an update to my main story but i just don't think i can finish it so im putting it up for adoption. I was in over my head with it because i'm not that good with anything other than battle and death scenes. If anyone does want to adopt my story pm me. Also im going to start Betaing battle and death scenes now so if you want/need help pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Com**

The Final Losses

Gussy's POV

Colonel Gussy "Lady Grey" Toughson sat staring at the plasma rifle in her hand in a state of shock and denial. Not an hour earlier she had left the alien's "Temple Ship" alone instead of with four of her closest friends inside of X-Com and the volunteer. The mission had gone well up to the point of them running out of explosives after destroying two of the Sectopod things near the end of the ship. At that point they had all been injured and were out of medkits, an unfortunate side effect of running into a group of Muton Elites and a berserker. After the sectopods, when they had entered the final chamber and the Ethereal Leader had babbled on about something or other, about five more Muton Elites appeared along with three more Ethereals appeared. Walda and Green stood there like the tanks they were while me and Conchobair dove to the right and Norberg and Durand dove to the left.

The next five minutes were hell to me, the first one to go down was Green. Last thing he saw was a plasma bolt flying towards his head. Fields went down soon after to a similar fate. Norberg surprised us when she grabbed a grenade that had been thrown by one of the Mutons and rushed them, killing herself, two Mutons, and an Ethereal. I didn't even have time to grieve before Conchobair pushed me out of the way of another plasma bolt. I focused before raising my rifle and firing three shots in quick succsession, killing the last of the Mutons, after all three stood in a straight, and the other two Ethereals. Before I was able to fire at the last Ethereal it launched some sort of psioninc wave thing that killed Conchobair and would have killed me too if not for my sniper training kicking in and making me dodge. I was mad at that Ethereal but kept my cool and nodded to Durand who understood what I meant. We both raised our weapons and fired at the same time.

I was glad to see the apparent leader of the aliens dead at last but before I could even say something to Durand the entire ship shook. The next thing I heard was Central telling us to get out of there, the entire ship was exploding. I turned and began to run but glanced back when I saw that Durand wasn't following me, she was looking at a device similar to what we had back at base. When she saw that I was looking at her she just shook her head before telling me to go. I gave her a salute when i realized what she was planning before turning around and running like hell. When I reached the Skyranger I jumped on and told the pilot to step on it. He did'nt argue and just did as i said.

I pulled myself out of my flashback when I heard the pilot say that we were landing. When I stepped out I saw all of the remaining soldiers looking at me happily and then looked confused when they only saw me and I knew that The Commander and Bradford hadn't explained what had happened to them yet. I was happy when only Theni, Danny, and Tarmisa stepped foreward. Before they could ask me anything I just motioned to the living quarters and, luckily, they got the hint and followed me. When we got inside I just shut the door before turning to them grimly. They saw my expression and understood immediately.

"They didn't make it did they?" asked Tarmissa.

"No," I said emotionlessly, trying to keep from breaking down.

All three of them glanced at me sympatheticly. That was when I finally broke down, the tears wouldn't stop. I felt Theni put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but she knew that it wouldn't help, not anymore. The three left soon afterwards when all of the soldiers were called to the barracks but they said that they would convince both The Commander and Bradford to let me say here and recover. I just kept crying and soon lulled myself to sleep. My last thought was of the fact that the world was free again.

And I was the only one that knew what had happened on that ship.

What had happened to the final casualties in this war.

What had happened to the first and last squad of this war.


End file.
